frosts_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Potions Curriculum
First Year *Main Learning Objective: Introduction to the subject, potioneers' tools, ingredients, first time brewing Week One *Main Lesson: Welcome to Potions **The basic definition of a potion **Examples of potions **What can potions do? Week Two *Main Lesson: A bit of chemistry **Basic theory ***Mixture, compound, mixture of compounds ***Atoms and molecules Week Three *Main Lesson: Tools of a potioneer **What we'll use while brewing potions ***Cauldrons ***Scales ***Mortar and pestle ***Phials **Practical examples of different tools' use Week Four *Main Lesson: Brewing theory **Basic processes ***Adding ingredients ***Stirring ***Brewing time ***Expiration date Week Five *Main Lesson: Ingredients **Introduction to potion ingredients **Examples of ingredients ***Armadillo Bile ***Leeches ***Ashwinder Eggs Week Six *Main Lesson: Brewing- cure for boils Estimated Brewing Time: *Pewter cauldron: 45 minutes *Brass cauldron: 39 minutes *Copper cauldron: 33 minutes Ingredients: *750 ml of water *6 snake fangs *4 horned slugs *2 porcupine quills *Flobberworm mucus Part One # Add 750 ml of water to your cauldron and bring the temperature to 363 Kelvin (90°C/194°F). # Add all 6 snake fangs to your mortar and crush them into a fine and even consistency using your pestle. # Take a tablespoon and add 4 measures of the fangs to your cauldron. # Heat your cauldron to 383 Kelvin (110°C/230°F) for 10 seconds, then turn down the flame to 363 Kelvin (90°C/194°F). Please be careful not to ignite anything in the classroom while adjusting the temperature up and down. # Wave your wand once clockwise. At this point your potion should have a pink hue. # Depending on your cauldron, your brew times will vary. For the purpose of today’s lesson, you can leave your Pewter Cauldron brewing for 22 minutes. Throughout much of this Potions’ brewing, you will notice that, even as the color of the Potion changes, the smoke remains pinkish in hue. (If you were using a Brass Cauldron, the brew time would be approximately 19 minutes. Copper Cauldrons have a brew time of 16 minutes during this step.) Part Two # Add all 4 horned slugs directly to the cauldron. # Take your cauldron completely off the flame to avoid boils during the next step. # Now that your cauldron is off the flame, add 2 porcupine quills to the potion and then return it to the heat. # Wave your wand 3 times clockwise and ensure that the heat is still at 363 Kelvin (90°C/194°F). # Let the Potion finish brewing for 17 minutes. (This would be 15 minutes for a brass cauldron or 12 for copper.) Part Three # Take your cauldron off the flame entirely. The potion should be sky blue in color, and the potion will begin to stop steaming as it cools down. # Add Flobberworm mucus (about 3 measures), and leave to thicken for about 5 minutes. # Stir the potion to ensure it is of a uniform consistency, and then use a funnel to bottle it in a clear glass or crystal phial. Remember to correctly label your phial before storing it. Usage notes Avoid using this potion on sensitive areas of skin, such as on your face or particularly near your eyes. If you do get it in your eyes, flush your eyes out immediately and seek medical assistance. In some cases, an allergic reactions may occur. These symptoms are usually very mild, and consist of irritation and minor rash. This potion is safe for children, elderly, and those who are currently or may become pregnant. It should only be applied topically and never ingested or injected. If the potion is swallowed, please consult with a Healer immediately. Week Seven *Main Lesson: Magizoology and potions **How magizoology and potions connect **Magical creatures and ingredients ***Unicorns ***Ashwinders ***Dragons Week Eight *Main Lesson: Brewing- Forgetfulness Potion Estimated Brewing Time: *Pewter Cauldron: 60 minutes *Brass Cauldron: 51 minutes *Copper Cauldron: 45 minutes Ingredients: *2 drops of Lethe River Water *2 Valerian sprigs *4 mistletoe berries *2 spoonfuls of honey OR 2 standard measures of mint leaves (optional) Part One # Add 2 drops of the Lethe River Water to your cauldron. # Heat your cauldron to 394 Kelvin (that is 121°C/250°F) for 20 seconds, then turn down the flame. # Add the 2 Valerian sprigs, then use your wand to stir clockwise 3 times. # Leave your Potion to brew in your Pewter Cauldron at 318 Kelvin (45°C/113°F) for 30 minutes. During this step, the Potion will be a deep blue and is likely to emit red sparks. (This would be 25 minutes in a Brass Cauldron or 22 minutes in a Copper Cauldron.) Part Two # Add the 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar. # Optional: Add the 2 spoonfuls of honey OR 2 standard measures of mint leaves to the mortar as well. # Grind with pestle until the ingredients are thoroughly mixed and the solids have the consistency of a thin powder. # Add 2 measures of this mixture to the cauldron and stir with your wand counter-clockwise 5 times. # Let the Potion finish brewing for 20 minutes (16 minutes in a Brass Cauldron or 13 minutes in a Copper Cauldron). # Take your potion off the flame entirely. It should now be a glimmering orange-red, and will still occasionally give off sparks. It will smell like any additive you may have used (honey or mint). If you did not use one, it may smell a little bit like burnt cinnamon. # Stir the potion to ensure it is of uniform consistency and then transfer it to one of the glass phials. Remember to properly label the phial. Week Nine *Main Lesson: Review-quiz **Potions basics **A bit of chemistry **Brewing theory **Ingredients **Magizoology and potions Second Year *Main learning objective: Potions and ethics, brewing more simple potions Week One *Main lesson: Welcome back **What do you remember from last year? **Short quiz Week Two *Main lesson: Ethics in ingredients **Legal regulations **Harvesting, not harming Week Three *Main lesson: Ethics in research **Value to society **Testing a potion safely Week Four *Main lesson: Week Five *Main lesson: History and chemistry **Wandless solutions ***Ancient Greece **Atoms ***Protons, neutrons, electrons Week Six *Main lesson: Week Seven *Main lesson: Brewing- Sleeping Draught Estimated Brewing Time *Pewter Cauldron: 70 minutes *Brass Cauldron: 60 minutes *Copper Cauldron: 53 minutes Ingredients *500 ml of water *2 tablespoons of Flobberworm Mucus *4 medium sized sprigs of lavender *4 medium sized sprigs of Valerian *4 tablespoons of vanilla extract *2 small sprigs of mint Instructions #Add 500 ml of water to your cauldron and set the heat to 383 Kelvin (45°C/110°F). #Add 4 sprigs of lavender and 2 sprigs of mint to your mortar and crush to a very fine, creamy dust. #Add 2 tablespoons of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron. #Add 2 tablespoons of vanilla extract. #Increase the heat to 394 Kelvin (121°C/250°F) for 30 seconds then bring the heat back to 318 Kelvin (45°C/113°F). #Add 3 tablespoons of the lavender and mint powder to the cauldron. #Stir with your wand twice, counterclockwise. #In your Pewter Cauldron, allow the potion to brew for 35 minutes. The potion should be a pale green at this point, emitting a light orange smoke. (For a Brass Cauldron, 29 minutes. Copper Cauldron, 26 minutes.) #Once you return, add another 2 tablespoons of vanilla extract and turn the temperature up to 394 Kelvin (21°C/250°F) for 60 seconds. #Add 4 Valerian sprigs (not chopped or crushed) to your cauldron. #Stir with your wand 7 times clockwise. #Allow the potion to brew in your Pewter Cauldron for 20 minutes. It should now be indigo with pale pink smoke emanating from it. (Brass Cauldron, 16 minutes. Copper Cauldron, 8 minutes.) #Remove cauldron from the flame and allow the potion to cool for 5 minutes before bottling. You may use a non-magical implement to gently stir the potion after this 5 minute period to ensure the Potion is of even consistency before using a funnel or Siphoning Charm to bottle the potion. Usage notes This is a mild sleep aid that is not habit-forming and can be used regularly by people suffering from insomnia or other disordered sleep patterns. It can be purchased from most local Potioneers, and is often available at the apothecary. Children under 5 should not consume without permission of your local Healer, but it is occasionally prescribed for very young children who are teething or who are experiencing other forms of pain. If you are pregnant, please confirm with a Healer before using this sedative. Week Eight *Main lesson: Brewing- Week Nine *Main lesson: Review quiz Third Year *Main Learning Objective: Potions and healing Week One *Main lesson: Introduction **Can you give examples of healing potions? **What we'll be doing this year Week Two *Main lesson: Ingredients again **List of ingredients you need to have **Why those? Week Three *Main lesson: Brewing- Week Four *Main lesson: Week Five *Main lesson: Week Six *Main lesson: Week Seven *Main lesson: Week Eight *Main lesson: Week Nine *Main lesson: Fourth Year *Main Learning Objective: Physical modification via potions Week One *Main Lesson: ** Week Two *Main Lesson: ** Week Three *Main Lesson: ** Week Four *Main Lesson: ** Week Five *Main Lesson: ** Week Six *Main Lesson: ** Week Seven *Main Lesson: ** Week Eight *Main Lesson: ** Week Nine *Main Lesson: ** Fifth Year *Main Learning Objective: Potions that adapt and have an impact on the mind and human psychology Week One *Main Lesson: History of Psychological Potions and Neurology **Can anyone tell me what neurology is? **Nervous system & Nervous system breakdown ***Central/Peripheral/Somatic/Autonomic/Sympathetic/Parasympathetic **Brief introduction into hormones and how they impact the brain Week Two *Main Lesson: Happiness and Euphoria **Euphoria & Difference between depression **Seven hormones that affect euphoria/Draught to Induce Euphoria ***Endocannabinoid (Bliss Molecule) ***Dopamine (Reward Molecule) ***Oxytocin (Bonding Molecule) ***Endorphins (Pain-Killing Molecule) ***Epinephrine (Energy Molecule) ***GABA (Anti-Anxiety/Relaxation Molecule) ***Serotonin (Confidence Molecule) **Discussion on Chemical Bonds **Hands-On Involvement: Making the Exilir to Induce Euphoria *Estimated Brewing Time: **Pewter Cauldron: 25 minutes **Brass Cauldron: 22 minutes **Copper Cauldron: 19 minutes *Ingredients: **2 shrivelfig **10 centaur tears **4 porcupine quills **1 sprig peppermint **3 sopophorous beans **2 tablespoons wormwood Instructions: *Part 1: **Crush both shrivelfig with the edge of your knife and add to the cauldron **Add one centaur tear every two seconds until all ten have been added and bring heat to 363 Kelvin (90°C/194°F). **Allow potion to brew in your Pewter cauldron for 12 minutes. (This would be 11 minutes in a Brass cauldron and 9 minutes in a Copper cauldron.) **At this point, your potion should be a very light purple color. If it’s turned yellow, you added the centaur tears too slowly and will need to start over. If it’s a dark purple, you added the centaur tears too quickly and will also need to begin again. There should be no smoke emitting from the potion, and it should smell vaguely like salted caramel. *Part 2: **Stir the potion four times anti-clockwise with your wand. **Add the sprig of peppermint whole and turn the heat down to 343 Kelvin (70°C/178°F) **Allow potion to brew in your Pewter cauldron for 4 minutes. (This would be 3 minutes in a Brass cauldron and 2 minutes in a Copper cauldron.) **At this point, your potion should have a teal color to it and should be emitting a thin yellow smoke. It should smell of peppermint. If it smells burnt at all, you’ve left the heat too high and must start again. *Part 3: **Slice the sopophorous beans in half with your knife and add them to your cauldron. Add in the wormwood while simultaneously turning the potion six times anti-clockwise with your wand. **Completely remove your cauldron from the heat and let it sit for 9 minutes. (This would be 8 minutes in a Brass cauldron and 7 minutes in a Copper cauldron.) **Using a fine mesh strainer and a siphoning charm, strain the potion and put in a clear vial. *To Store: **This potion should sit in direct sunlight as much as possible. It does not like dark or cold environments. If you are someplace cold, it is important to keep the potion stored in a warm room. Week Three *Main Lesson: Depression **“Grief is depression in proportion to circumstance. Depression is grief out of proportion to circumstance.” **When you don’t feel sad, because you don’t feel anything, you’re just...empty. **Anxiety and relation to Depression **Dysthymia (persistent depressive disorder) **Perinatal depression (Depression circulating around pregnancy) Week Four *Main Lesson: Bipolar Disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder Week Five *Main Lesson: Truth and Lies Week Six *Main Lesson: Trauma and Trauma-Induced Dissociative Disorders Week Seven *Main Lesson: Luck, Fate, and Destiny Week Eight *Main Lesson: Love or Lust Week Nine *Main Lesson: Love or Lust Sixth Year Week One *Main Objective: Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Seventh Year Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Category:DARP